


Blood Binds

by CherieRoseLoveless



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble. You are tied to the bed as Castiel has his way with you. Contains some bloodplay and light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Binds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters.

You are naked and tied up to the bed by your wrists and ankles and blindfolded. Castiel has gagged you so you can’t protest.

A sharp sensation across your stomach. Castiel has cut your stomach with one of those old-fashioned shaving blades and is now licking at the cut. You find yourself becoming wet as he licks the spilt blood.

Again, he makes another cut and licks the blood, as you become wetter. You want him to just take you, to fuck you hard into the mattress. The last time Castiel has you tied up like this and was cutting you to bleed, you protested so much, he gagged you with your panties, then later taking you long, roughly and hard until dawn. 

You are jolted back into reality when Castiel stops cutting your stomach. As he removes the gag, he leans in and whispers,

“You’re not going to complain about what I’m going to do to you, are you?”

“No.”

“Good.”

He then reaches down between your legs and forces two fingers into your wet pussy. Instantly, you arch your back and moan. As he forces the fingers in and out roughly, his thumb brushes against your clit briefly, causing you to cry out. Castiel is such a fucking tease sometimes.

“Castiel,” you moan, “Please, fuck me!”

Castiel climbs on top of you, smirking as he undoes his belt and flies. Once he pulls his trousers and underwear down, he grabs your hips and thrusts into you as far as he can go. Once inside, Castiel starts to thrust slowly into you, as a hand moves between your legs and brushes against your clit, making you thrust yourself against him.

“Harder!” you cry, as he rubs your clit in a circular motion and continues to thrust hard into you, as your cunt tightens around his cock.

Fingers moving faster over your clit, Castiel continues to pound you into the mattress harder and harder as you climax, screaming his name as he comes, unloading his semen inside you.

You lie back on the bed sighing with satisfaction as Castiel pulls out of you and unties you from the bed. Flopping down next to you on the bed and pulls the quilt over the both of you.

“Next time, the whips are coming out.”


End file.
